1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heating ventilating and air conditioning (HVAC) equipment installation. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for suspending HVAC evaporator units, air handlers, furnaces and emergency drain pans from existing overhead structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Residential and commercial heating, ventilating, and air conditioning (hereinafter “HVAC”) equipment comprises a variety of system components. In systems that deliver heating and cooling by force air circulation, it is necessary to transfer heat to and from a circulating air stream in order to accomplish the desired heating and cooling functions. In the case of heating, a resistive electric heating element, a condenser coil, or a furnace is employed. A furnace includes a heats source, usually a petroleum fuel burner, and a heat exchanger. The heat exchanger is a located in the circulating air stream to impart heat energy thereto. In the case of cooling, a refrigerant cycle system is used, which consists of a compressor, condenser unit, and an evaporator unit. The evaporator unit absorbs heat and it thus placed into the circulating air stream to remove heat therefrom. In some systems, the condenser and evaporator functions can be selectively reversed, so the heat may be added to the circulating air stream, and such a system is referred to as a heat pump. The components have common names used in the trade. A petroleum fuel burner and heat exchanger is generally called a furnace. An evaporator coil unit can be added to the furnace to create a combination unit. An evaporator unit for a circulating air system that does not include a furnace is generally called an air handler, which can also be used for a heat pump system.
A significant characteristic of a forced air cooling systems is that moisture will be condensed out of the circulating air stream as it is cooled below the ambient dew point. Thus, an HVAC evaporator unit requires a drain system to carry the condensed water (condensate) away. Of course, HVAC evaporator units are manufactured with a primary drain system. However, over a period of time, it is no uncommon for the primary drain system to become obstructed with various types of debris. When this occurs, water will spill out of the HVAC evaporator unit and drain away. This can be problematic if not controlled, as water damage to surrounding structures and equipment can occur. Particularly where the HVAC equipment is located above the conditioned space, such as in an attic of a residence, for example. Designers and technicians have addressed the secondary drain issue by installing an emergency drain pan underneath the HVAC evaporator unit to catch the spilled water. These are also referred to as drip pans. Thus, when an HVAC system is installed, both the hair handling equipment, including the HVAC evaporator unit, and the emergency drain pan must be supported in the proper orientation to accomplished the aforementioned functions.
Each HVAC system installation has its own particular environment, constraints, space, and support characteristics and requirements. It is common for HVAC system air handlers to be installed in attics with ductwork connected to the conditioned space. However, other configurations are also known, such as basement, rooftop, and mechanical room installations. Technicians generally custom tailor the installation for every job. This includes building a support structure to carry the weight of the air handler, evaporator unit, and furnace, as well as the emergency drain pan. This is a time consuming task that significantly adds to the cost of installing an HVAC system. Another significant consideration in HVAC system design and installation is noise control. Consumers generally prefer that the system remain unnoticed during operation, so designers and technicians attempt to minimize noise wherever practicable. Since air handling equipment vibrates and produces noise, it is preferable to decouple that noise from the conditioned space where possible. One technique for achieving this is to support the equipment from a structure not immediately adjacent to the conditioned space. For example, in the case of a residential attic installation, the equipment may be hung from the attic rafters above, rather than from the ceiling joists below. Thus it can be appreciated that there is a need in the art for an apparatus and method for installing and supporting HVAC equipment that requires less labor, is flexible in its application, and that addresses both the equipment support, noise abatement, and condensation issued noted above.